Attack on Attack
by ChenLin21
Summary: Summary : Bagaimana kalau semua anak ajaib—maksudnya para member EXO saling memperebutkan sekantong potato chip dengan kekuatan supernatural mereka / "WEEEH ! BANDIT ! JEBAL ! KEMBALIKAN POTATO CHIP-KU!"/ "U—UWAA SUHO HYUNG BERAKSI ! AWAS TSUNAMI!" / "YA ! MAGNAE LINE ! BEAGLE LINE ! JANGAN RUSUH ! RUMAH KITA RUSAK NIHHH !/ [EXO FF : Supernatural/ Humor/Oneshot/Bromance/Oneshoot]


**Title : Attack to Attack**

**Author : ChenLin21**

**Character : EXO**

**Genre : Humor,Action, (lil) Romance**

**Pairing : EXO official pair**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : all characters are belongs to their parents. I just owned the plot.**

**Summary : Bagaimana kalau semua anak ajaib—maksudnya para member EXO saling memperebutkan sekantong ****_potato chip_**** dengan kekuatan supernatural mereka / "WEEEH ! BANDIT ! JEBAL ! KEMBALIKAN POTATO CHIP-KU!"/ "U—UWAA SUHO HYUNG BERAKSI ! AWAS TSUNAMI!" / "YA ! MAGNAE LINE ! BEAGLE LINE ! JANGAN RUSUH ! RUMAH KITA RUSAK NIHHH !/ [EXO FF : Supernatural/ Humor/Oneshot/Bromance/Oneshoot]**

* * *

Siang hari yang cukup cerah. Seharusnya yang menjadi siang yang menyenangkan—namun, tidak. Sebuah rumah model eropa di tengah kota _Seoul_ merupakan rumah bagi sekumpulan mahkluk supernatural dan mereka juga adalah sekelompok _group band_ naungan _Lee Soo Man_, Presiden dari SM entertainment.

"YA ! PARK DO BI ! KEMBALIKAN _POTATO CHIP_-KU ! Dasar bandit !" seru _Byun Baekhyun_—_namja _ yang menduduki posisi sebagai _main vocalist_ dan pemilik kekuatan memantulkan cahaya dari telapak tangannya—layaknya, _Iron Man_.

"Tidak akan !" seru _Park Chanyeol_—_namja_ yang _in charge as Rapper_ dan seorang pengontrol api.

Baekhyun meninju ke arah Chanyeol dengan _laser beam_ dalam kepalan tangannya. Chanyeol otomatis menghindar dengan backflip dan memetikkan jarinya. Jarinya menggeluarkan sepercik api kemudian ia meniupnya lembut. Lalu, berubah menjadi burung kenari yang berbentuk api. Dengan cepat, Baekhyun menghempaskan _laser beam_-nya dan menimbulkan suara.

'**_KABOOM_**_'_

Sang pengontrol air dan juga seorang _Guardian leader, Kim Joonmyeon _atau _Suho _ mengerutkan dahi setelah mendengar suara keras dari ruang tamu. Ia meletakkan buku tebalnya di atas meja belajarnya. Secara beriringan, _Zhang Yixing_ atau Lay—dijuluki sebagai _The Healing Unicorn_ dan juga salah satu _dancing machine_ di antara semua _member_ yang ada—ia keluar dari sela-sela bilik lemari di ruang belajar.

"Apa itu ?" tanya Lay.

Suho mengetuk-ketuk jemarinya di atas meja,"Paling-paling ini tingkah _Beagle Line _atau tidak _Magnae_ _line_—,"

_'__**BOOM'**_

**"**Em, _Suho_-_ssi_, kau yakin tidak mau melerai mereka ?" Lay tampak mulai kuatir.

"_Let's see_ _later on,_ Sampai kapan mereka berlagak seperti jagoan," kata Suho sarastik.

Lay hanya menghela nafas dan kembali membereskan buku-bukunya ke dalam rak-rak buku

* * *

"Kami pulang," seru _namja _berkulit _tan_—_Kai_ atau _Kim Jongin_ yang menduduki posisi sebagai _Lead Dance_ dan seorang _teleport_.

Ia tidak sendiri, ia juga bersama dengan kekasihnya, _Do Kyungsoo_ yang disingkat sebagai _D.O_ ini sama halnya dengan Baekhyun yang memiliki suara indah, namun kekuataannya tidak memberi kesan bagi dirinya. Ia adalah pengendali tanah—_An Earth Bender, gentleman_. Begitu pantulan _light beam _hampir mengenai Kai, Kyungsoo langsung sergap dan meninju _light beam_ tersebut, lalu kemudian terpantul kembali ke dalam ruang tamu.

'**_BRAK_**'

_Light beam_ tersebut mengenai meja kecil, dan hancur. Kai mengeram kesal, ia menggendong _Kyungsoo_ ala _bridal style. M_eninggalkan barang belanjaan mereka di depan dengan kekuatan _teleport_nya ia menaruh belahan hatinya di suatu tempat yang tidak dapat di jangkau oleh orang lain.

"_I'll be back, Soo Baby_," Kai mengecup kilat bibir _plum_ milik Kyungsoo.

Sebelum Kyungsoo ingin membalas perkataannya, Kai sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Kyungsoo menepuk dahinya pelan, dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya aku harus menelepon _Kris_-_hyung_ lagi," bisik Kyungsoo.

Kalian tahu dimana Kai menaruh dirinya ? Di atas genteng.

"Oh, Kai _darling_, kemana perginya otakmu ?" Kyungsoo menekan tombol _dial_ di layar _smartphone_-nya.

* * *

Kembali ke ruang tamu, dimana semua perabotan di sana sudah hancur berantakan. Beberapa sofa sudah sobek dan busanya sudah berterbangan. Tirai jendela sudah berjatuhan dan berserakan kemana-mana. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, begitu pula dengan Baekhyun.

Dimana _potato chip_-nya ? Di tengah-tengah ruang tamu.

"_Let the potato chip belongs to me and you also be mine tonight, Baekkie baby_," ucap Chanyeol.

"_You don't, Park Do Bi honey. I won't let my ass belongs to you,_" Baekhyun tersenyum sinis, namun _sexy_.

Secara bersamaan mereka melompat ke arah _potato chip_ dan tiba-tiba siluet hitam muncul di tengah-tengah. Seekor serigala berukuran dewasa mengigit kantong _potato chip_ tersebut, lalu '_poof_' menghilang lagi. Tiba-tiba saja hanya kedipan mata, serigala itu sudah berada di pojok sudut lain dari ruang tamu dan '_poof'_, debu hitam berada di sekujur dirinya kemudian mengubah dirinya yang asli.

Ya, dia adalah Kai.

"_Stop the shit off_, _right now_ hyung !" geram Kai kepada kedua _hyung_-nya, "Gila kalian apakan ruang tamu rumah kita ?!"

Baekhyun sudah tahu itu, hanya kalau ia tidak terpancing emosi oleh sang _fire bender_ itu. Ia tidak mungkin merusak perabotan kesayangan milik—em, si pangeran Changsa, _Zhang Yixing._

"_Kai_ ! Berikan _potato chip_-nya !" titah Chanyeol yang tidak mau kalah dengan Kai.

Kai menggerutkan dahinya, bingung kenapa kedua _hyung_-nya yang berasal dari _beagle line_ justru memperebutkan sekantong _potato chip_. Saat ia lirik kantong itu, ia mengerti jelas. _Ya_, ini adalah _potato chip_ incaran para _beagle line_ dan _magnae line_ selama 3 bulan. Mereka sangat mengidamkan sekantong _potato chip_ _limited edition flavour_ hanya untuk bulan ini.

"_Kai, give that potato chip back now_," kata Chanyeol.

"_No, You don't_."

Kata-kata itu membuat Chanyeol berubah menjadi serigala berbulu merah kecoklatan. Ia menggeram, lalu mengeluarkan bola api dari dalam mulutnya. Sebelum itu mengenai Kai, si member paling muda atau si _magnae_ membuat perisai terbuat dari angin dan memudarkan serangan Chanyeol.

"Trims, _dude_." Ucap Kai pada teman sesame 94 _line_-nya.

_Namja _itu menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum, "_No probs_,"

Si _devil magnae—Oh Sehun_ si _magnae_ dan _an Air Bender_—pengendali angin. Ia selalu nempel dengan Kai karena mereka memiliki _prinsip_ saling membantu satu sama lain.

"_Let's rock this party out_," ucap Kai.

Sehun mulai mengambil kuda-kuda untuk membantu mem-_backup_ Kai. Chanyeol kembali menjadi wujud aslinya, namun iris matanya sudah berubah menjadi merah. Itu artinya—

—Pesta akan di mulai.

* * *

Kyungsoo masih berada di atas genteng, masih menunggu _Kris Wu_ sang _naga—ralat, _sang _Leader _dari pihak M-member dan juga pengguna _Levitation_.

'**_DOOM_**'

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan getaran tanah yang cukup hebat, ia hanya ber_sweat drop_. Ia tahu ini akan di mulai, jika si _magnae line_ bertemu dengan _beagle line_, lalu mereka bertentangan. Sudah akan jelas jika pesta akan di mulai. Yang jelas ia tidak ingin ikut campur, karena ia tidak mau melihat kalau Kris atau Suho murka karena mungkin saja Tao terlibat dan terluka atau barang-barang kesayangan Lay rusak. Ia masih ingat betul masa-masa itu, masa-masa Suho dan Kris menjadi iblis yang baru bangkit dari mayatnya.

"_Yeoboseyo_," tanya Kris dari ujung telepon.

"_Ne, hyung._ _Kyungsoo imnida_, begini—,"

**'****_PRANG ! BOOM ! SLAMMMMMM !'_**

Pecahan kaca jendela sangat keras, dan saat Kyungsoo melihat ke bawah. Ia melihat ternyata itu adalah Chanyeol dan Kai yang menabrak kaca. _Oh tidak_—mereka sudah main ekstrim. Lengan atas Kai juga tergores oleh pecahan kaca dan tampaknya bukan sebuah goresan. Kulitnya robek. Kyungsoo hanya meringis walau bukan ia yang terkena pecahan kaca tersebut, tetapi ia bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Kai.

"ARFFF ! ARSSSH !"

Chanyeol dan Kai saling bergulat, menampar satu sama lain.

"_Kyungsoo_, _apa itu Chanyeol dan Kai berulah lagi_ ?" tanya Kris dalam telepon.

"_Ne, hyung_," jawab Kyungsoo.

"_Dan kau sedang di atas genteng ?"_

_"_Tepat sekali, _hyung_."

"_Okay, tunggu di sana_."

'_pip'_

Kyungsoo berharap jika Kris akan terbang secepat kilat seperti _Superman_. Ia sudah tidak bisa tahan lagi, melihat Kai berulah lagi.

* * *

_Namja_ berparas cantik dan _mind control_—Xi Luhan yang baru sampai di kediaman EXO, cepat masuk-masuk ke dalam rumah karena ia tahu firasatnya buruk jika Sehun mulai berulah lagi. Langkah cepatnya diikuti oleh Xiumin—_namja _pemilik pipi seperti _bakpau_ dan _Ice bender_, dan juga ada Chen—si _main vocal_ yang mencapai 3 oktaf dan _Lighthing bender_. Kemudian, _Huang Zi Tao_—si ahli _wushu_ dan _time controller_ juga ikut masuk ke dalam rumah miliknya dan para teman-temannya. Tao sedikit kuatir dengan teman-teman se_magnae line_-nya.

Saat mereka masuk, perabotan ruang tamu sudah berserakan. Cepat-cepat ketiga _namja_ tersebut masuk ke dalam ruang tamu. Di sana mereka menemukan Sehun masih bergulat dengan Baekhyun memperebutkan hal yang sama—_Potato Chip_. Demi apa pun, mereka rela mati demi hanya mencicipi sekantong nikmat _potato chip _tersebut.

Menurut Luhan ini tidak wajar. Chen hanya menatap kasihan Baekhyun yang dihempas berkali-kali dari langit. Xiumin tidak habis pikir jika _magnae line_ dan _beagle line_ sama-sama tidak waras. Dan Tao, ia belum pernah melihat jika kedua pihak bertarung sengit hingga ada robekan di tembok dan pecahan kaca jendela.

"YA ! MAGNAE LINE ! BEAGLE LINE ! JANGAN RUSUH ! RUMAH KITA RUSAK NIHHH !" pekik Luhan, mengangkat sebuah lemari kecil dengan tangan kosong.

Sehun yang melihat itu, mulai takut. Ia tidak mau nyawanya hilang di tangan belahan jiwanya. _Well_, suami takut istri.

"WOO ! Tunggu dulu, _sweetheart_ !" Sehun berlutut di bawah kaki Luhan yang mulus, "KAI DULU YANG BERULAH !"

"DASAU KAU _BERTRAYER !"_ seru Kai yang tiba-tiba muncul di dekat Sehun, kemudian menghilang ketika sebuah bola api datang membakarnya. Namun gagal.

Sehun dengan cepat menghadang sekaligus memadamkannya tersebut bola api dengan perisai anginnya, bola api itu hampir saja mendarat mulus di wajah Luhan. Sehun menghela nafas lega. Luhan menatapnya lekat-lekat, mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Matanya berair, kalau tidak ada Sehun mungkin ia sudah terluka.

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan, melumat kecil bibir _peach_ milik Luhan.

"YA ! JANGAN BERMESRAAN ! KITA BELUM SELESAI !" seru Kai.

Sehun menatap sebal kepada teman se-94 line-nya. Ia sudah merusak suasana momentumnya bersama dengan Luhan. Sebelum Sehun membalas seruan Kai.

Luhan berteriak, "YA ! HENTIKAN SEKARANG JUGA !"

Chanyeol dan Kai masih belum berhenti, masih saling bergulat satu sama lain. Xiumin berdecak kesal, berpikir ingin membekukan mereka berdua dengan sekejap. Begitu pula dengan Chen, ia ingin sekali menyetrumkan kedua teman satu bandnya itu hingga masuk ke rumah sakit, _kalau perlu_. Baekhyun sudah mencoba untuk menghentikan Chanyeol dan Kai.

"CHANYEOL ! YA ! HENTIKAN !" sahut Baekhyun.

"KAI ! YA ! KAI ! Hentikan ! TELEPORT,_ STOP_ !" seru Luhan masih membawa lemari kecil tersebut, bersiap untuk menghantam salah seorang dari mereka dengan lemari itu.

Tiba-tiba lantai dilumuri oleh air, seorang _namja_ berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Chen dan Xiumin menelan ludah dengan paksa. Mereka tahu jika salah seorang _leader_ dari mereka masuk dan ikut dalam _pesta_ mereka. Ini akan menjadi buruk—_it's gonna be fatal_.

"Tao,Xiumin, Chen. Bantu aku," kata Suho datar.

Tao, Xiumin dan Chen mengangguk. Tao menghentikan waktu sejenak, semuanya berhenti dan teman-temannya berdiri seperti patung. Lalu, ia mengambil kantong _potato chip_ tersebut. Meminggirkan diri dari _battle field_ dan memetikkan jarinya, agar memulihkan kembali keadaan.

Suho mengangkat air yang di lantai ke atas, sehingga membuat ombak setinggi dengan tubuhnya. Seketika Chanyeol dan Kai terdiam, menatap ombak yang dibuat oleh Suho. Keduanya mulai takut dan menunduk.

**"U—UWAA SUHO HYUNG BERAKSI ! AWAS TSUNAMI!"** seru Kai dan Chanyeol spontan. Mereka berdua mencoba melarikan diri, namun tidak bisa.

Luhan mengontrol pikiran Chanyeol dan Kai, sehingga otak keduanya tidak berkerja dengan mulus. Kai tidak dapat menghilangkan dirinya, otot-ototnya menjadi kaku. Suho mengalirkan air kedua arah. Satu ke arah Chanyeol dan satunya ke arah Kai. Xiumin dan Chen maju dan masuk ke dalam aliran air tersebut.

"Kai, ini akan sakit, bertahanlah," kata Chen menyentuh lantai dan listrik merambat ke arah Kai dengan cepat.

"ARGH !" rambatan listrik milik Chen, membuat Kai pingsan.

"_Xiumin Hyung ! _Kumohon jangan !" pinta Chanyeol.

"Oh _no_, Chanyeol. Kau harus di hukum," kata Xiumin membekukan Chanyeol yang perlahan menjadi bongkahan es.

Lalu sisanya hanya menghela nafas.

Lay mencelingak-celinguk di belakang Suho. Ia hanya tersenyum lemah, karena hanya bisa memandang iba perabotan kesayangannya untuk sekian kalinya di rusak oleh para _bandmate_-nya. Suho hanya bisa setengah memeluk Lay, berjanji akan membelikan yang baru.

Dan, _well, _untuk sementara pertarungan selesai.

Bagaimana dengan nasib _Kyungsoo_, ia masih bertengger di atas genteng. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain, ia harus melompat dari situ juga. Karena ia cukup kuatir dengan keadaan Kai. Lalu, ia pun melompat dari genteng menuju lantai dasar.

Dan.

'_BOOM'_

Lompatan indahnya membuat lantai teras retak karenanya. Bukan kakinya, tapi lantai teras. Kris yang baru sampai hanya terkejut dengan Kyungsoo yang sudah mendarat bebas dan retakan di lantai teras.

Kyungsoo hanya memberi Kris sebuah senyumannya.

"KYUNGSOO !" seru Kris.

**Omake** :

"Aduh duh duh ! Lay _hyung_, sakit nih," Kai meringis saat Lay menyentuh lukanya.

"Salahmu sendiri, kenapa merusak perabotan kesayanganku," Lay mengusap-usap luka Kai.

Kai hanya berdesis.

"Nah, selesai… Luka kecil lainnya akan sembuh besok pagi, jadi aku tidak perlu menyembuhkannya," ujar Lay membereskan peralatan P3K-nya.

Kai bersandar di pundak Lay.

"_Hyung_, _mian_," ucap Kai.

Lay tersenyum, "iya, tidak apa,"

Tidak lama kemudian, Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kamar Lay dan menyeret kaki Kai keluar dari kamar Lay. Setelah Kyungsoo menutup pintu kamarnya, suara pukulan keras pun timbul.

'**_BLETAK_**'

"ADAW ! SAKIT HYUNG !" pekik Kai.

Dan tampaknya Lay harus menyembuhkan benjolan milik Kai.

END

Annyeong Haseo…

Lin Imnida ~

Bagaimana FF oneshot supernatural pertama ane ? Bagus atau aneh ? Tolong berikan RnR kalian ya, Gomawo :DD

Reader, saranghae –bbuing bbuing bareng baby Soo-


End file.
